A Fresh Present from a Shattered Past Part 2
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Continuation of Fresh Present.
1. Chapter 1

A Fresh Present from A Shattered Past

Part 2

Chapter 9

Life Marches On

Two years had passed since the two tragic deaths of Jenna and Alue and Balto was finally able to move on. A lot had changed in the two years following Balto's return from the Calcutta pack; Duke got a job flying the mail from Nome to White Mountain and Balto would soon have a litter of pups with his new mate Dusk.

They had met in town nine months before after Duke arrived in the bush plane, thus completing his mail run. Dusk had seen the plane land and was mesmerized by its majestic power. She couldn't help but let her curiosity control her actions and she began the hundred yard pad over to the post office. Duke landed in the snow and walked carelessly into the post office to collect his monthly paycheck with a bag of return mail slung over his shoulder. Dusk paused in an alley way that ran down the eastern side of the post office and gazed out at the machine before her. Balto jumped out from the cock pit in his normal way and landed lightly to the ground below. Balto shook himself loose then turned and caught site of the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon.

Dusk was a lean light grey husky with a bushy tail and long muzzle that became smaller and thinner until it came to a sharp black tip. As she approached Balto saw that she had one brown eye while the other was baby blue, white socks on her front paws and he couldn't help but notice that she had a slight bounce with every step she took. Balto couldn't help but stare and when she moved her eyes in his direction, he ducked around behind the plane in hopes that she didn't see him. Dusk reached the wing and sniffed it lightly. Balto peeked around and smiled. Balto rounded the front of the plane so her back faced him. There he stood for a few moments trying to gain his courage. He cleared his throat and the beautiful dog jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Balto began, "I didn't mean to startle you."

The beautiful husky turned to face him.

"No, It's okay." Her voice was soft and had a flow and texture like smooth golden honey.

She smiled and Balto melted slightly. Dusk glanced to her left and took a long look at the machine that towered above them.

"It's like nothing you've ever experienced in your life," Balto said coolly and jerked his head to the plane, "When you're in the air, all of your troubles, your worries, they just disappear." Balto finished with a smile and realized with haste that he hadn't even introduced himself.

"I'm so sorry," Balto began, "My name is Balto; and the pilot, Duke is my owner."

"Balto… Hey! You're that dog in the papers. What you did was really incredible."

Balto knew that he was blushing beat red under his fur.

"I'm Dusk by the way. My humans and I just moved here from Anchorage."

"Well, I hope you like it here."

It's nice," Dusk began, "it's quiet and has beautiful scenery."

"Just wait," Balto began, "whenever Duke comes out I can show you it all from the air; that is, of course if you want to."

Would you do that for me? It's so hard to find dogs as polite and considerate as you."

Duke stepped out of the post office and walked slowly over to the plane. He saw Balto with Dusk and smiled.

"Well, well, Balto; looks like you found yourself a new friend."

Balto smiled and looked at Dusk then at the plane. Duke knew what he wanted.

"Of course," Duke replied with a smile.

Balto jumped up onto the wing and Dusk followed. He climbed up into the back seat and Dusk did so as well, though she was a little hesitant. She made it safely into the seat and squeezed in next to Balto. Duke at that time climbed onto the wing and took his seat.

"You nervous?" Balto asked in a joking tone.

Dusk only smiled.

"When Duke is ready to start it up you may want to cover your ears, this thing is louder than an angry grizzly that has been hit in the nose by a porcupine."

Dusk laughed and covered her ears with her paws. There was a grind and a shake then the plane erupted to life. Balto tapped Dusk on the shoulder and she dropped her paws down. Duke checked the controls and then began coaxing out of the town.

"Hold on tight," Balto said playfully as the plane slowly began to rise.

Dusk was completely blown away. It was just as Balto had said it would be; her troubles just melted away and as she craned her head over the side and saw the landscape rolling beneath them she found a tear come to her eye.

* * *

><p>- The flight lasted for about fifteen minutes and once said time was finished, they landed and slid to a stop outside the post office.<p>

"So, how was it," Balto asked playfully.

"You were right, that was probably the most fun I've had in my life," Dusk said still smiling from ear to ear.

She glanced back behind her and sighed.

"Well, I'd better be getting home," Dusk said in a saddened tone.

"Well, where do you live? I mean I don't want you getting lost or anything," Balto swept his paws nervously across the snow. "Maybe I could walk you home."

Dusk gave him a coy look.

"I'd like that very much."

Duke smiled and watched the pair as they walked side by side down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 10

Inseparable

Ever since their first flight together, Balto and Dusk had become inseparable friends. Every morning Balto would wait in town for her to come and then the two would spend the whole day talking and playing. Balto hardly ever spent the day at home anymore, but Duke didn't mind; ever since the two friends met the pain behind Balto's eyes slowly disappeared being replaced by the same light Duke was sure had always been there. Dusk even sometimes went with them on the mail runs and would sit bundled in close to Balto leaning her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed feeling the wind brush against her cheeks.

* * *

><p>- Balto and Dusk fell hard for each other after an event that occurred about four months before their physical bonding. A black male husky forced himself between the two of them and immediately went to asking herself out on a date. When Dusk pushed him away he pressed himself against her and tried to steal a kiss. Balto had seen this behavior before with his former mate and wasn't at all surprised when the male got a mouthful of claws. The male lost his temper and struck her back. Seeing this, Balto jumped up onto the male's back and bit down hard onto the top of his head. The dog cried out and spun around. Balto was finally thrown off, but landed effortlessly on all fours. The male charged in attempting to land a head-butt to the hybrid's side; but, unbeknownst to him, this half wolf was a well decorated veteran in fighting.<p>

Balto jumped to the side and the dog flew past with a snarl. Almost as soon as he came to a stop, he was hammered on the side by Balto's head. The dog rolled and stopped on his back. Balto placed his paw down on the fallen dog's neck and slowly pushed.

"If you ever so much as look at her again, I personally promise you that you will be dead before you hit the ground."

The male whimpered and nodded his head. Balto let him up and the male slinked away with his head low in shame.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Balto said sheepishly.

"Balto, are you kidding? That was amazing."

"Oh, well, it was nothing. He deserved to have his butt thumped after what he did to you.

Dusk smiled and her whole composure changed. Balto could sense the change in her eyes. He simply smiled and took his place beside her.

"I want to show you something," Balto said and began leading her out of town.

The trawler lay unattended in the distance.

"This is where I used to call home," Balto said when the distance was closed.

"You lived here," Dusk asked astounded.

"Yes, with an old goose if you can believe it."

Dusk laughed. "Now that is a little strange," she said playfully. "So, where is he now? I'd really like to meet him."

Balto remembered the feeling of his best friend's neck under his paw.

"He's dead," Balto began with his head low, "He was killed by a dog that had just lost everything he ever had."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but if you don't mind, I'd like to not go inside. It would just be too painful."

Dusk smiled her understanding. The two of them turned away from the trawler and would never go near it again.

* * *

><p>- One day Balto noticed a change in Dusk; her scent was irresistible. He knew exactly what this meant, his best friend was in heat. Balto's nostrils were invaded by the scent and he turned away as Dusk came to him. She looked him over and was able to sense his thoughts.<p>

"Hey, if this is bothering you, we can just spend the day apart."

Balto turned and faced his friend.

"Yes, I think that would probably be the right thing to do," Balto said not wanting to give in to the urge.

Dusk smiled and turned to go. Balto turned and walked back to his house.

- Duke was surprised to see his dog during the day, but decided to go ahead and leave him behind today, it was obvious that he wanted to be at home. Balto walked into his room and lay down in his bed.

* * *

><p>- Thirty minutes later, there was a whine under his window. Balto rolled out of his bed and opened the window with his nose. There sat Dusk with a broad smile and wagging tail.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Balto asked.

"Nothing," Dusk replied coyly.

Balto jumped down onto the snow and Dusk nipped him on the cheek. He knew what she was doing.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Dusk simply smiled and danced away toward the trees.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. That is, if you can catch me."

Balto smiled and Dusk fled before him into the woods. They both disappeared into the wilderness and wouldn't return until nightfall.

A/N Here is chapter 2. Please leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'd like to start off by saying happy Veteran's Day to all of y'all, and second I'd like to say thank you to all of those vets who have served this country and have given their lives to keep me free. Lastly I'd like for each of you to find a veteran that you know, or even that you don't, and thank him/her for their services.

Chapter 3

A New Day

The world was quite dead at this early hour, and yet in a small storage room in the back of a house, there was life stirring. A solid black pup slinked stealthily up to his sleeping father with his two sisters behind him. The pup twitched his ears giving a silent signal then charged in, jumping up and landing squarely on Balto's side drawing an 'oof!' His sisters landed on Balto's head and hind quarters, bouncing and rolling off. Balto laughed and sat up making his son roll off to the ground below.

"Good morning pups," Balto said happily, "good job on the pouncing."

Dusk walked over and sat down grinning.

"Isn't it a little early to be trying to kill your father," she asked playfully.

The pups just gave her an innocent grin.

"Now Rouge, I'm sure you were the one behind this," Dusk said referring to the solid black pup, "You should know that when you mess with a sleeping dog, you'll have to answer to his mate."

She shrunk down ready to spring.

The pups screamed and dashed out of the room with Dusk not far behind them. She chased them for a few steps and grabbed hold of Callidak with her paws. She squirmed and wiggled trying to break free, but her mother was just too strong. Rouge and his other sister Ali turned and made a hasty sprawl to their pinned sibling's aid. Dusk lifted her head to the sound of footfalls and then was immediately hit in the chest by Rouge and Ali. Dusk played along staggering backwards with the impact and finally going down on her back. Rouge, Ali, and the rescued Callidak charged in and pounced on their mother's stomach, tickling and nipping her while she laughed and kicked about. Balto stood in the door way and watched, laughing softly to himself. He had always wanted a family, but who knew that it would be this great?

"Okay, I give I give," Dusk finally cried between laughs.

The victorious pups jumped off of her and sprawled away. Dusk rolled to her feet and padded over to Balto.

"Good morning," she said to him and nuzzled under his chin.

He returned the nuzzle and they turned to watch the pups wrestle with each other.

"They're good pups," Balto said smiling proudly.

Duke had apparently been awakened by all of the recent commotion because there was the sound of kibbles bouncing into metal bowls emitting from the kitchen. The pups froze from their folly with pricked ears. More metallic clanks confirmed their curiosity and they quickly untangled themselves and scrambled into the kitchen, tripping and stumbling over one another until they finally made it to their bowls. Balto and Dusk walked in side by side a few seconds later and found the two bowls that were unattended and began to crunch down on their breakfast.

The pups finished their meals quickly and fell out in front of the fireplace. With yawns and stretches they all began to slowly drift off to sleep. Balto and Dusk finished their meals shortly after and walked into the living room to find the pups all huddled together and sound asleep. For a moment the two stood gazing admiringly down at their children with easy smiles. Balto looked over to dusk and his smile faded. She sensed his gaze and turned to him, the telepathy of courtship letting them read each other's thoughts.

"Pretty soon it will be time for them to find a home of their own," Balto said softly.

Dusk turned to her babies for a long while and nodded sadly.

"I know," she whispered on the verge of tears, "they just grew up too fast."

She sniffled and Balto gave her a comforting nuzzle on the side of her neck. Dusk blinked the tears away from her eyes and leaned her head on Balto's shoulder. Balto smiled lovingly and laid his head down on top of hers.

"I should probably get home," Dusk finally whispered.

"No, let them sleep," Balto purred into her ear.

The two slowly laid each other down side by side and Dusk placed her head onto Balto's forepaws with Balto laying his head down on top of hers. The two smiled at each other for a few moments and decided to follow their pups' example. It was early yet, the sun barely making a presence in the sky. Balto and Dusk blinked lazily and drifted steadily away into the abyss of their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I'm sorry it took so long for this update, but I've been trying to edit and change a few things here and there, so again I apologize.

Duke was up at roughly the same time the sun peeked its rosy face over the curve of the earth and shuffled groggily into the bathroom.

Balto's ears pricked up to the squeak of the faucet and the running of water in the sink. Regretfully he pulled himself out of his bed and walked over to the window. He placed his forepaws up on the window sill and gazed sadly out at the rising sun, begging it to go back down for at least another few hours. He wasn't ready to give up his pups. With a sigh he pushed off and turned toward his slightly ajar door, slowly padding over to it and pushing it the rest of the way open with one of his paws. There he stood for a moment listening to the sound of the running water.

With flattened ears he walked slowly down the hallway and nosed the door to Duke's room open, light from the bathroom finding more space the wider it swung. Balto peered into the open bathroom and stood for a moment watching Duke shave. Duke felt his dog's gaze and turned to him. Duke smiled and slid his razor blade through the water and then wiped his face with a towel. Balto lowered his head with a sigh. Duke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a knock on the door. Duke hurriedly pulled a shirt over his body and began making his way for the front door.

* * *

><p>- Excitement had hardly granted the pups any sleep last night. For them adoption day couldn't have come slower, and now that it was finally upon them they found it very difficult to control themselves. They tackled each other and wrestled around about the feet of Dusk and her two humans as they waited for Duke to answer the door. As one might imagine, Dusk had hardly slept last night as well; but believe me when I tell you it wasn't from excitement. She had spent the night nearly sick with sadness and woe. It was only for her children that she dragged her exasperated self out of bed at this early hour.<p>

There was the clank of a latch being undone and then the door opened, revealing an unprepared Duke. The only thing he had time to do this morning was brush his teeth and shave. The shirt he threw on was fighting to stay straight as was his hair.

"Come on in," Duke said with a smile.

Dusk's humans walked into the open door followed by Dusk and the pups.

"I can get some breakfast started for you all if you're hungry," Duke offered.

"It's okay," the female owner of Dusk replied politely, "We all ate this morning."

Duke smiled his understanding and Balto made his appearance from the kitchen. He pups all scrambled excitedly over to him and bounded about, making swats at his nose. Balto laughed and got them settled down.

"Daddy, can you believe it," the little black Rouge chimed.

"No, I really can't," Balto said trying to hide his sadness, "I can remember when you could barely walk; and now you're all grown up."

Dusk padded over to Balto and they nuzzled each other in greeting.

"You don't look so good," Balto joked.

"I could say the same about you," Dusk replied flatly.

Balto chuckled halfheartedly and looked down at his pups. There was something that had been on his mind all morning and he had to say it.

"Can you guys excuse us for a minute," Balto asked the pups, "I need to talk to your mother."

"What for," Callidak asked innocently.

"It's a surprise," Balto replied with a wink.

The pups nodded and scampered over to Duke. Balto and Dusk walked together into his room and shut the door so no one could hear them. Once in privacy Dusk spoke.

"I'm not ready for this," she said sadly.

"I know, hon; I'm not either," Balto replied flatly.

"So what was it you needed to talk to me about," Dusk said to get off the subject.

"Well, I was just thinking that since today was the pups' last day here, that maybe they could go for a ride with Duke in the plane. I know that they've always wanted to."

Dusk nodded knowingly.

"They have ever since they first saw it. It would be fitting for them to get to live that dream before they have to go."

Balto nuzzled Dusk and she sniffled away a tear. Balto pushed open the door and the couple put on halfhearted smiles. The pups heard the door close and ran to the mouth of the hallway to meet their parents.

"So what's the surprise," Ali piped with her siblings excitedly awaiting the answer.

"You'll see," Dusk replied drawing irritated huffs from the pups as she led them to the door.

Balto padded over to Duke and grabbed onto his sleeve. Duke turned his attention down to Balto and his sleeve was tugged on. Duke allowed himself to be dragged over to the window and looked out upon his plane. He looked down at Balto and Balto pointed his muzzle to the pups. Duke smiled and strode over to the door and opened it, allowing Dusk to lead the pups out. Duke shut the door behind him and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>- Dusk, Ali, Callidak, and Rouge rounded the corner of the house and gazed out upon the plane. The pups all gasped.<p>

"You can't mean…" they all said in shock.

Dusk nodded and the pups all screamed with delight. They scampered over to the plane and waited impatiently for Duke. Duke arrived five minutes later fully dressed in his flight suit. The pups could barely control themselves so happy they were.

Balto jumped up on the wing and Duke handed him the pups one at a time and he placed them on the back seat. There was only room for one adult so it was decided that Dusk would go. With an ease learned from practice, she jumped up onto the wing and climbed into the seat where she sat next to the pups.

"Make sure you guys stay in this seat," she warned, "And be prepared, this thing sounds like a monster when it starts."

Duke climbed in and checked the controls, gave Balto a thumbs up, and started the engine. The plane came to life and the pups covered their ears tightly. The plane lurched forward and coaxed a distance before lifting effortlessly off of the ground. Once they reached a cruising altitude the pups uncovered their now accustomed ears and clambered over to the side, whereupon they placed their forepaws up on the side of the plane and peeked over.

Their breath was immediately taken from their lungs as they gazed out upon the rolling colors of the spring time landscape. Such beauty had never been met by their eyes until this day, and would never be matched in their lifetime. From across the seat Dusk sat and stared sadly at her pups with a film of tears forming under her eyes.

* * *

><p>- The three pups sat inside a crate with a simple sign stapled to the front that advertised their purpose. Balto and Dusk sat on either side of said crate while Duke and Dusk's owners were all back at her house telling stories of all the funny things that had happened to them in the past few weeks.<p>

It didn't take long for a little boy to spot the crate and made a dash for it, all but dragging his mother with him. He finally arrived at the box and peeked inside. The pups all scrambled over to the side and stood up on their hind legs with their forepaws hooked over the lip. The tan Callidak was the first chosen and she waved back at her two siblings as she was carried away down the street. Ten minutes later a little girl of about thirteen walked over and immediately found her heart stolen by Rouge. She scooped him up in her arms and cradled him in her arms as she too walked away down the street. The grey Ali that was almost a clone of her mother was taken about an hour later by a man looking to get his wife a birthday present.

As the last of their ups was carried away Dusk had tears rolling down her cheeks. Balto comforted her with a nuzzle under the chin.

"They'll all be just fine," Balto began reassuringly, "the humans around here are some of the friendliest you'll meet; nothing will happen to them. I promise."

Dusk smiled and nodded then rose to her feet. Balto fell in next to her and they started padding slowly away, the now empty crate growing smaller and smaller behind them as they made for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey there guys, I'd like to apologize for not updating in about a month. (Microsoft was screwed up) But I'm back and ready to go, so...  
><strong>

**But first, to Mike101. About your review... you spoke too soon. I was just getting around to this. (probably should've just done this in the last chapter) oh well.**

**Here we go!**

Balto and Dusk padded around the house to the window that opened up into Balto's room. As always, it was left unlocked so Balto was easily able to nose it open, which he did then hoisted Dusk through before finally pulling himself in. Dusk gazed around the room with sad eyes. So many days were spent right her with the pups as they played and learned. As she gazed around the room one thing kept playing over and over again in her mind.

It's amazing how just one memory can stick with you forever while others slowly fade into the realm of the forgotten. This memory that stuck into Dusk's mind was the morning that the pups all ganged up on her and Balto. Of course this wasn't the first time that this had happened, but there was just something about it that bored itself deep into her being. Maybe it was the way they had laughed, or maybe that they all fell out in front of the fireplace afterward; the pups all huddled together near the pleasant flames and Dusk with her head tucked comfortably under Balto's chin. That had to be it, that golden moment spent with her family.

Balto sensed his mate's feelings and comforted her with a nuzzle. The silence throughout the walk home had given him some time to think, and he came to realize something. The pups were all here in town. It wasn't like they would never see them again right? With this thought he was able to come to lay his sadness to rest.

Dusk sniffled.

"It'll be alright my love," Balto began as he pulled his face away from hers, "It's not like they're gone forever."

dusk wiped away a tear.

"I know, but it's just so hard to give them away."

"Yes, but think, either from here or the other side of town we can still give them help when they need it or teach them right from wrong." Balto snuggled in a little closer. "And just think, one day, if we're lucky, we can teach them the path to love and through our teachings they will have pups of their own. Wouldn't you like to have a whole mess of grandchildren one day?"

Dusk let an easy smile cross her lips at the thought of grandchildren.

"Yes, maybe some day."

"I will be a Papa and you'll be a Nana, and we can all spend the summers on the beach laughing and telling stories."

a dreamy look befell Dusk's eyes.

"I think I would like that very much."

"And maybe in a day or two we can go and visit," Balto said enthusiastically.

"Ya, see how they're settling in with their new humans," Dusk replied.

Balto nuzzled her again.

"It'll all turn out well, don't you worry."

Balto gave her a wink and she giggled a bit.

"I'm not, not anymore."

The pair stood silently for a long moment just lost in the others presence.

"So what's next?" Dusk asked breaking the moment.

Balto was a bit taken back by this question. What _was _next? He had absolutely no idea, but there was still a good answer.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Balto said sincerely.

Dusk turned to face him and Balto smiled back at her.

"Life travels down a path unknown and unpredictable. Why spend time pondering what will be around the next bend when there is no certainty that you'll even make it around?"

Dusk sat intently, taking in what her mate was telling her.

"There comes a time when everybody realizes that there isn't much more they could do with their lives."

"Balto, what are you saying?"

"Exactly this; I'm almost six years old, Dusk. There isn't much left for someone like me, or you either."

Dusk whipped her head around to face him, troubled by his speech.

"When old dogs begin to feel their age there is one of two things that'll happen. Some go live the rest of their lives like the present day was their last, while others come to understand what is most important to them and settle down."

"So," Dusk began slowly, "What you're saying is that we need to chose which path to walk?"

Balto nodded.

"This decision needs to be made together. Whatever you shall chose I will follow happily at your side."

Dusk just smiled softly and took her place at Balto's side.

"I think I know what I want," she purred.

Balto smiled and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The pair pushed open the door to the hallway and walked in the same position as they started over to the fireplace. They found a good spot and laid together, Balto's head rested lightly on Dusk's neck, and snuggled tightly against each other. Soon thereafter they would both be asleep, their dreams flooding forth into their minds, and for Balto causing an old anxiety to rise out of the realm of the forgotten.

**Here it is everyone! I apologize sincerely for making y'all wait so long, but I do appreciate those of you who have stuck with me through this time of technical difficulties. Thank you. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Duke was dead._

Balto snapped awake to the touch of a hand on his side. Breathing rapidly he glanced frantically about him trying to make sure what he just saw wasn't real. The question was answered when he turned and saw Duke squatting down beside him.

"You okay there old fellow?" Duke asked, rubbing around the base of Balto's ears.

Balto smiled halfheartedly and thumped his tail on the floor, signaling as best he could that he was fine. Duke smiled and pushed off of his knees, straightening his body until he was upright. Balto followed his action with his eyes then looked over to his side for Dusk, but she wasn't there. Duke had by now learned a few specific mannerisms from Balto. Example, whenever he didn't know what happened with his mate, he would become fidgety and look quickly about the room. Duke didn't know exactly why his dog was so nervous about not knowing where she was, maybe it had something to do with why he was unconscious in the river? Oh well, he just decided to pass it along as a question to never be answered.

"We tried to wake you two up," Duke began.

Balto turned to face Duke and saw that he was smiling broadly.

"You two were so comfortable that you wouldn't even budge. In the end Mike had to just carry er home in his arms like a sleeping child."

Duke couldn't help but let go a laugh and Balto did so as well. That must have been quite a sight to see. Duke turned and walked into the kitchen to prepare some early supper and Balto rolled to his feet and followed behind him. Duke dipped his hand into a large brown bag and produced a cup overflowing with kibbles. He waited until the excess food stopped rolling down back into the bag then carried the kibbles over to Balto's bowl by the end of the counter and dumped them inside. Balto followed and dipped his mouth down into the bowl, taking his first bite with a loud crunch. Duke placed the cup back into the bag and then walked over to the icebox in the back corner. He pulled the lever-like handle and then pulled the door slowly open.

Duke squatted down on his hams and reached into the icebox, coming out with a cold link of elk sausage. He straightened up and placed it on the counter then reached over the top of his wood stove and produced a pan. Duke placed the pan down on top of the hot and laid the sausage inside, resulting in a mouthwatering sizzle and succulent aroma, then turned and leaned his back against the counter as he waited for it to cook. He looked over to Balto who had just finished his meal and was licking his muzzle clean. Balto felt Duke's gaze and turned to him with a smack of his lips as he ran his tongue around the outside of his mouth then moved over to the door.

"Gotta go out?" Duke asked flatly.

Balto answered by picking his front paws up off the ground and slightly rising up onto his hind paws for a moment before coming down to all fours a short second later. Duke smiled and pushed off of the counter then walked over and opened the door enough so Balto could slip through. Balto snaked through the opening, bumping it slightly with his side and Duke shut the door behind hi once the last of his long tail was safely through.

Balto shifted his legs and sat back on his haunches. For a while he just sat out on the wood plank porch staring out at the beautiful evening kissed town, the streets and buildings alike all glowing a brilliant mix of oranges, yellows, and purples. After a few seconds of this Balto rose off of his hams and padded across the porch to where it ended at the side of the house then stepped down onto the grass. He walked around the corner of the house and lifted his leg on it, relieving himself. Once finished he dropped his leg back down and walked back around to the front of the house. He looked out at the giant orange orb hovering slowly down to the curve of the earth and smiled.

"Just enough day left to go and see Dusk," Balto piped cheerfully and turned left, padding down the street.

He walked down the streets just as happy as he could be. His life was going great considering everything that had happened two years ago. He had a human, a home, and who could forget his beautiful mate and new pups? He continued to walk down the street with a small grin and came to an alley with trash and other rubbish on each side (not really a pleasant place o walk through during the summer due to the smell, but a very quick shortcut to Dusk's house nonetheless) and began down it with a care free stroll.

Half way through he stopped quite suddenly, all of his senses going on alert. Someone was watching him. He could feel the eyes crawling across his skin. The hairs on Balto's back began to bristle and he took a defensive stance.

"I know you're there," he barked, "come out, now!"

there was a shift of whatever was against the wall to his left and he turned to the sound, not dropping his guard in case whoever was there was hostile.

What he saw surprised him greatly. Out from a hole under a pile of boxes stepped a large, smoke gray malamute. He seemed extremely nervous and unsure about himself, unwilling to look Balto in the eyes; let alone even lift his head to him. Balto looked him over with interest, dropping his guard down unknowingly. There was something seemingly familiar about this dog. The dog stopped with a distance between the two and sat, his head still hung.

Balto sat down as well, studying him quizzically. Where had he seen him before? After a long silent moment the strange dog slowly lifted his head to speak. When Balto saw his face he was completely shocked.

CLIFFHANGER!

**Sorry about that, but I had to make up for leavin y'all hangin for so long. **

**Announcements: I am currently workin on two stories for A&O, one being called Twisted Fates, and the other Pick Your Poison, so look out for them.**

**As for HalfBreeds, Origins, and Two Worlds. All of them are being worked on at the present moment, but I'm not sure when an update will be. F.O.W. Is still on hold as of right now. :(**

**Also, have any of y'll read any stories by Datguy N Disguy? If not I'd definitely recommend them to you (those allowed to read M rated stories) they are very good reads.**

**One more thing: Who is this dog you may ask? I ain't tellin, but if you'd like to PM me or leave a review I'd like to see who you guys think he is. **

**Hope y'all had an awesome Christmas and a happy New Year!**

**Mojo.**


	7. Chapter 7

After a long silent moment the strange dog slowly lifted his head to speak. When Balto saw his face he was completely shocked. Here before him now was one of the dogs responsible for Alue's murder! Balto stared at this dog with an iron glare as old emotions began to flood into him. A low growl began to rumble down in his throat and the malamute shifted nervously under Balto's angry stare.

"I..." he began weakly.

"Shut it!" Balto barked causing the malamute to shrink back.

"But..."

Balto flashed over to the dog and struck him quicker than a snake, rolling him over onto his back. Balto pressed his nose so it was right up in the malamute's face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," Balto spat.

The dog whimpered and turned his head away from Balto's nose only to have it forced back to straight.

"Answer me or I'll do it now!" Balto yelled, placing one of his claws on the malamute's jugular.

"I..." he began weakly.

"What!" Balto snapped, applying more pressure with his claw.

The malamute opened his teary blue eyes and locked them firmly with Balto's.

"I'm... I'm so sorry for what I helped do to you," he cried loudly, "I'm... I'm... so..." He broke down and began to cry softly.

Balto backed off slightly, listening to what this dog had to say.

"I kn... know what we... e did to you w... as wrong," he continued between sobs, "and I know j-just how much it hurt you..."

Balto stopped him with a loud growl.

"What the hell makes you think you know anything?" Balto yelled, reapplying pressure on the dog's throat, "Do you haw any idea what it's like having to bury your only child?

"Y... yes I do," the malamute replied between sobs.

Hearing this shocked Balto, causing him to step off of the malamute's chest. The malamute rolled onto his feet quickly and sat so as to show that his intent was not on fighting. Not having much time to think, he simply started off of a whim that still tugged on his heart.

"When my son was murdered by wolves he was only eleven months old," he began painfully.

Balto locked eyes with the malamute, now interested in what he had to say.

"I was so devastated by this that I nearly lost my mind," the malamute continued, pain radiating from him more so than the light of a thousand suns. "I let myself be consumed with a hatred for your kind so bad that I just couldn't let go. I made it a point to hurt or kill any wolf I came across, full bred or not. I only got one good look at your daughter, and as I can remember it now seeing her with a cool foundation in a tight spot that was betrayed by the utter horror and helplessness behind her eyes made me think of my little Jep. He had the same terror in his eyes when the wolves pinned him to the ground and put their jaws to his neck."

The malamute paused to try and fight back the tears brimming under his eyes.

"I pleaded with them to spare his life, practically got down on my knees and begged them to let him go., but that was one thing he never did. Instead he simply told them that he forgave them for their sin and then took his death with a peaceful and fulfilled smile. Never before in my life had I been more proud, or more sad."

"I wish I could say the same about Alue," Balto spat bitterly, "she died knowing that her two pups would have to grow up without a mother, possibly never knowing what really happened to her."

The malamute hung his head. He had no idea that she had pups, but at that time he probably would have gladly killed them as well. That thought, the thought that he would not have even thought twice about doing such a terrible thing made him sick to his stomach.

"If that's all you have to say then leave," Balto growled bitterly.

"That's not all," the malamute replied weakly.

He raised his eyes so that they were locked with Balto's again.

"I know it's a long shot, but just hear me out."

Balto rolled his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Fine," was his simple reply.

The malamute stood up and padded slowly over to Balto, stopping an arm's length from him and reaching out with his paw.

"I know that nothing I say could ever change what happened in the past or justify my actions, but maybe it can bring closure to both you and myself."

Balto stared down at the outstretched paw with disgust.

"You honestly expect me to forgive you for what you were a part of?" Balto nearly yelled.

"No," the malamute replied, "I expect you to first be able to forgive yourself."

Balto was stunned by these words. They were ringing more true than any he had ever had said to him.

Even to this day he knew that he had never truly come to terms with her death and still had a pang of guilt that would work it way into his dreams and convince him that it was all his fault. The malamute watched as tears started to well up into Balto's eyes as he thought, thought back to his pup hood, the deaths in his family that he had always blamed himself for; thought back to Alue's pup hood and making her grow up in the dark about her true heritage, back to the day that he had to tell her about having wild blood in her and how much it had hurt her. He thought about the night he had to let her go, likely to never see her again. He saw her floating slowly out to sea , her head back as she howled her last goodbye He had also never been more proud of her or down. And finally he thought back to the day of her death. Yes there were many things he could have done differently, but then again, each one put her in even more risk of danger.

Balto took in a deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly, a small easy smile forming upon his lips. Balto was now standing on the threshold of something he had never done, finally facing the ghosts of his past and laying them to rest. So much guilt was beginning to lift off of his conscious that he felt he would float away. After a few moments Balto looked across him down at the paw still stretched to him.

"What do you say Balto? Can you forgive me for my sin?"

Balto smiled and placed his paw on top of the malamute's.

"I forgive you," he said warmly, "and can you forgive my blood for ours?"

The malamute simply nodded with a smile and dropped his paw back to the snow. Without a word he turned, also feeling the light of forgiveness shine upon his heart, and began to make his way toward the outskirts of town.

"Hey," Balto called, causing the malamute to stop and turn to him, "thank you,"

The malamute smiled and turned, continuing on his way out of town. Balto watched him go until he was not but a tiny dot on the horizon and smiled. He would be forever grateful to that dog, and he didn't even know his name.

By now the sun was just barely giving off any light, the eastward pointing shadows nearly darkening the alley completely. Balto turned and began to walk away and would not go visit Dusk that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks like old problems are beginning to be resolved, which means that sadly we are nearing the end of this story. I hope that y'all have been enjoying reading this as much as I have writing it and that just maybe you were able to find some valuable lessons through the course of this story.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Duke woke up early the next morning and stumbled into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He opened and slammed cabinets shut as he dug out everything that he would need and finally pulled his desired cold goods from the ice box. He placed a cast iron pan on the hot top of the wood stove and cracked an egg, the sizzle of it starting to cook making his mouth water. He then went out to his well and dipped out a pot full of water, bringing it inside and placing that on the stove to boil. He then picked up a bag of java and dumped the desired amount inside, stirring the grains around with a spoon.

The smell of food aroused Balto who rolled out of bed and padded stiffly into the kitchen, joining up with his master a few seconds later. Duke mixed up his eggs with a spatula and moved the pan to a cooler part of the stove so as to not burn his breakfast while he fed his dog. Duke moved over to the pantry and dipped a cup into the large brown bag, the cup coming out full of kibbles, and walked it over to Balto's bowl, dumping it in. Balto followed and dipped his mouth down into his bowl and Duke went back to his eggs. They took just a minute or two to finish cooking then he dumped them out on a plate, and removed the now finished java off of the stove and poured it into a can. He then sliced some bread and carried all of his food over to the table. The two ate in silence, save the crunch of kibbles and the dry bread until they both had their fill.

Duke sat back in his chair and finished his java then rose and put all of his dirty dishes in the sink. Once that was taken care of he whistled for Balto to follow him as he made his way over to the door. Balto's ears flicked to attention hearing this whistle and raised his head from his bowl. A sudden feeling of dread flooded over Balto, almost as if some sixth sense kicked in, warning him of an impending doom.

"_Oh no, not today," _Balto thought, realizing what was going to happen.

Duke was just a few feet away from the door when Balto appeared in front of him and sat, blocking his way.

"I know you don't me to go, but I have to get to work," Duke said as he stepped around him and opened up the door.

Balto whipped around and caught Duke by the sleeve of his flight jacket, stopping him half way across the porch.

"What is it bud? You sure are acting funny today," Duke observed, "You ain't got worms now do you?"

Balto whined and tugged slightly back toward the house.

"I can't stay bud, I gotta go to work. Mr. Conner'll have my ass if I miss today."

Duke got his sleeve free from Balto's teeth and stepped down off of the porch, making his way over to the plane. Balto was desperate now; he had to get the message across, but how? He took off down the porch and across the yard, flying past duke and stopping in front of the plane.

"Changed,your mind have you," Duke teased with a smile and continued walking toward the plane.

Duke got within six feet of the plane and Balto began to bark madly, not permitting him any closer. Duke was slightly scared at first, but he eventually began to see a picture starting to form.

"You know something don't you," Duke asked easily.

Balto ceased his barking and sat, thumping his tail.

Duke looked down at Balto then at the plane, and started to slowly walk over. Balto knew that he had succeeded and let Duke pass. Duke went around to the front of the plane and lifted the hood, jumping up and hanging the front half of his body inside to check the engine. After only a few moments of rummaging around he found something very unnerving. The auxiliary power cable on the engine was severed slightly, but not enough to keep the plane from staring. If Duke hadn't have known about it and started the plane it would have shaken apart mid flight and the plane would have gone down.

Duke flipped the hair out of his face and dropped down, turning to Balto with a broad smile.

"You really are a true hero, bud, you probably just saved my life," Duke said as he squatted down and took Balto's head into his hands.

Balto yipped happily in response, beating his tail quickly back and forth.

Duke removed a hand from Balto's head and ran it into his jacket pocket, pulling out a large piece of moose jerky and extending it out toward Balto. Balto took his reward with a great sense of humility, holding it in his mouth for a moment and then chewing it slowly.

Duke patted Balto on the head once more and straightened up, dusting the dirt off of his jacket that had clung to him from the plane.

"Well, I guess I'd better get down to the post office," Duke mused.

He rubbed a hand between Balto's ears then turned and began to walk, arriving at the post office a few minutes later.

He stepped inside the small building and approached the man behind the counter.

"Ah, Duke," Mr. Conner began with a toothy grin.

He turned and began to pick up a large bag of mail, but was stopped by Duke.

"Actually Mr. Conner, I won't be able to run today," Duke said slowly.

Mr. Conner frowned and turned around.

"Why not? Those people up in White Mountain are gonna start rioting if we don't get them their mail," Mr. Conner said half serious.

"Well, sir, my plane has a mechanical problem that could've ended me today if Balto hadn't warned me."

"So Balto's a mechanic," Mr. Conner teased with a laugh.

"No," Duke replied with a chuckle, "he just...knew some how."

Mr. Conner shook his head.

"Well, how long until you can be up and ready?" he asked , scratching some stubble on the side of his face.

"I need to go and see if I can find me a new auxiliary wire," Duke began, "If I can find one around here I can be ready to go by tomorrow, but if I can't we'd have to have one mailed here."

Mr. Conner laughed at the irony and shook his head.

"Alright, well I guess you'd better get on it," Mr. Conner stated and outstretched his hand.

Duke shook it firmly then turned to go, hoping that he would get lucky.

As it turned out, nowhere he went had exactly what he needed, but he knew what he needed was composed of and scrounged all of his materials together.

He arrived back at his house a few minutes later and saw that Balto was gone, more than likely to go see Dusk.

Duke laughed under his breath and moved over to the plane.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon when he finished toying and finagling with his engine, checked over his work, and dropped down to the ground once he was satisfied that his job was done.<p>

* * *

><p>Duke wiped the oil from his hands into an old rag made out of worn out trouser material and turned, walking tiredly into his house. He shut the door behind him then walked over to the icebox, opening it and reaching inside. He straightened up with a bottle of beer in his hand and closed the door to the icebox. He pressed the bottle to his lips and pried the top off with his teeth, then spit the lid out onto the counter. He took a quick refreshing sip and walked over to his chair, siting heavily with an exhausted groan. He spent the next few minutes sipping on his drink until it was gone then placed the empty bottle down by his feet. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, thinking briefly bout how Balto had saved his lie then passed on into the black abyss.<p>

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, I know that there are a few of you who I have already talked to, but for the rest of you out there I'd like you guys to check out a fic called Heritage of the Wolf, Salvation Part 1. It is a very good read, and if you do decide to view it, leave him a good review. His story hasn't gotten very much of the attention it deserves.**

**Thanks,**

**Mojo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As we come to the end of this story we will be rejoining Balto and Dusk near the end of their lives, the two of them now in their late years. Please enjoy.**

Balto woke with a small smile spreading across his graying muzzle. He slowly opened his eyes and let a yawn escape him, lifting his head up from his paws as he did so. When he finished his yawn he turned his head down to the right to see his mate pressed snugly into his side, her head resting gently on her paws, and her tail wrapped around her body so it covered her eyes.

She looked so much different now than she did the day they had first met those seven short years ago. Her gray tones were now mixed with highlights of white, her muzzle and the fur running between her eyes taking on the same white color. Her body had retained its slender shape throughout her life, though now it seemed so much more fragile; but Balto wouldn't change a single thing about her even if he could. To him she was just as beautiful now at the age of thirteen as she was the day he had first laid eyes upon her, the perfect blend of elegant grace and beauty.

Balto himself had change quite significantly with his age as well.

His tan and brown fur had now faded into a lighter shade and his muzzle was completely gray around the base running halfway down his snout, as were the goggles around his eyes. His fiery yellow eyes had dimmed slightly over time, but the fire and compassion in his spirit still burned as bright as the mid day sun. His hot paws had long ago cooled, and his ability to run had long since become no more than a distant memory.

He moved carefully so as to not disturb his mate and began to rise to his feet, stopping halfway up when he felt a pang of age coursed through the joints in his legs. He winced and continued to rise slowly, stretching his limbs out as he did so to try and loosen his achy joints. Once he was finished he sat down on his haunches, gazing out upon the beautiful summer weather through a window to his left. He could see the beauty of the rolling hills with their luscious green blanket of wild grasses dotted with the many colors of the native flowers that dotted the landscape, his wolf ears could hear the wind rustling in the poplars and the birds chirping their songs in the pines that grew proud and tall behind the house, and his still highly sensitive nose could smell the crisp, fresh air that the Alaskan summers had to offer. Balto smiled easily, standing slowly and walking stiffly over to his still sleeping mate. He arrived at her side and gently rubbed his muzzle along the side of her face, causing her to smile softly and moan as she opened her eyes to the world.

"Good morning beautiful," Balto said with a smile.

Dusk laughed at this and placed her feet beneath her, pushing slowly off of the ground.

"Beautiful?" she asked with a chuckle.

Balto slid his shoulder under hers and helped her up the rest of the way.

"Of course hun," Balto purred, "you don't look a day over two."

Once she was up on her feet she turned to Balto, licking him lovingly. Balto returned the gesture and the two stood for a while just gazing deeply into the other's eyes.

"Happy birthday, Dusk," Balto said smoothly, nuzzling his mate again.

Dusk thanked him and returned the gesture.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" a feminine voice mocked with a giggle.

Balto and Dusk separated and turned to the front door of the house, seeing a gray head poking through the dog door that had been added in a few years back.

"Callidak," Balto and Dusk greeted simultaneously with large, welcoming smiles.

"Won't you come in," Balto greeted warmly.

Callidak smiled and pushed the rest of her long body through the door, the flap swinging shut as the last of her tail cleared the opening. She padded over to her parents and nuzzled each lovingly, Balto and Dusk returning it.

"Happy birthday mom," Callidak said as she pulled away.

"Thank you darling," Dusk responded with a smile.

"Jake sends his best wishes by the way."

"Yeah, where is Jake?" Dusk asked, referring to Callidak's mate.

"His master's little girl isn't feeling well so he stayed with her today to help her feel better," Callidak replied with a smile.

"Oh, well I hope she gets to feeling better," Dusk said sincerely, "and tell him I said thank you."

"I will," Callidak replied.

"And what of the pups?" Balto asked with a wink.

"They're all grown up," Callidak replied with s sigh, "Tanner has a mate named Koko, and Juneau has herself a fine young man that she's been dating for at least two months now. Illivat says he's gonna pop the question on the next full moon."

She finished her sentence off with a wink directed at her father, giving the aged hybrid the hint that Illivat knew all about her wolf heritage. Balto smiled back at her then turned his attention to Dusk.

"Hey, I almost forgot something," he said mischievously, giving his daughter a sly grin.

"What's that hun?" Dusk asked, her left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Umm," Balto began, with his eyelids pinched tightly together as he thought. "You know what? I can't remember," he finished with an "embarrassed" chuckle. "How bout you Calli?"

Callidak smiled evilly.

"If I'm not mistaken, there's something that my brother needs to talk you about."

"Oh is that so?" Dusk mused with an exasperated sigh.

Callidak simply nodded.

In his lifetime, Rouge had lived up to his name to a far greater extent than his parents had intended, his constant habit of getting into trouble causing the two of them quite a bit of stress over the years. It was to be expected that he would need to be bailed out of something or another, be it issues with a girl or some kind of ridiculous scheme.

"So what does he need this time?" Dusk asked with a giggle, "It wouldn't have anything to do with that sweet piece of tail that he's been seeing lately is it?"

"MOM!" Callidak exclaimed, going into a fit of laughter, her father joining in with her.

Dusk simply made a goofy face that betrayed innocence, this causing an even harder fit of laughter from her daughter and mate. After a few seconds, Balto began to run out of breath, his laughter ceasing and becoming long heaves.

"Oh man, hun. You're gonna give me a heart attack if you make me laugh any more."

Callidak also calmed and answered her mother's question.

"Actually, he wouldn't say. He just said that he needed to talk to you and dad," Callidak explained.

"That bad huh?" Dusk mused with a chuckle.

"Must be," Callidak replied with a small giggle.

"Alright, I guess that means that we'd better get a move on," Balto inquired, taking a step toward the door.

Callidak and Dusk took their places at each of his sides, accompanying him to the door where Balto stepped forward and lifted the flap up with his paw.

"After you, young ladies," Balto said with a chuckle.

"Ooh, such a gentlemen," the two females joked with a giggle.

Dusk bent her head down and made her way out of the opening, Callidak following close behind. Once the last of Callidak's tail was through, Balto followed, straightening himself out stiffly once he reached the other side of the door.

"So where is it that Rouge wants to meet me?" Dusk asked Callidak.

"Over at the Old Mill," Callidak replied with a grin, "why there, I have no idea; but you know my brother."

This caused a short chuckle of agreement to rise from Dusk and the approaching Balto. Once the hybrid caught up, the two turned and stepped off of the porch, turning right and headed out toward the Old Mill.

The walk to the Old mill was spent simply small talking about whatever little subjects crossed the family's minds, Balto and Callidak sending each other mischievous looks across from Dusk every now and again. They were baiting her on perfectly, the aged female having no clue about what truly awaited her inside the Old Mill. Upon arrival she could feel certain vibe coming from inside of the Mill. Something just wasn't quite right here. She knew that the Old Mill was usually quiet during the day, but the quiet that was radiating from inside today was unnatural.

"What's going on here?" She pressed, turning to her mate and daughter.

They both shrugged their shoulders, looking back at her with clueless faces.

"I'm serious guys," she pressed, this time more firmly.

"So are we mom," Callidak replied coolly.

Dusk rolled her eyes and decided to go along with it. She turned and padded up to the closed door, wrapping a paw around a crack and pulling it open. As soon as the door was opened up enough for her to see inside ad anyone inside to see her a light came on and she was suddenly blasted by "SURPRISE!"

Dusk jumped back in shock from the sudden shout. Everybody she knew was there, and to her even greater shock Rouge, accompanied by their mates and pups appeared from behind various things inside of the Mill, Jake stepping out into the open with his and Callidak's. There was a great cheer and laughter from the gathering, snapping her out of her initial shock. She turned back to Balto and Callidak, the both of them smiling broadly.

"You guys set this whole thing up didn't you?"

Balto and Callidak stared back guiltily.

Dusk stepped up to them and nuzzled them both, a large smile upon her face.

"Thank you."

They returned the gesture and separated from her.

"Now come on in," Balto offered happily.

"Yeah, you don't wanna miss out on your own party, do you?" Callidak teased.

Dusk's smile broadened and he stepped forward, Callidak at her side.

_A clean guitar starts to play softly._

Balto stood where he was for a moment, his smile bright enough to light the entire world as he watched his mate and daughter walk through the door, the two of them immediately being greeted by the happy guests. Balto sat down, gazing admiringly out a them as they mingled with the guests and laughed along with them. He could not have wished for a better ending. There was soft whisper and a crunch behind hm. He turned around to find Jenna, Alue, Boris, and his deceased family sitting a few feet away from him with proud smiles spread across their features. Tears of joy welled up into Balto's eyes as he saw them, his breath rate speeding up. Jenna rose and walked over to him, nuzzling the side of his face. Though he couldn't feel her he was overjoyed to be able to do that again and separated from her, the tears now beginning to roll down his cheeks.

"We're all so proud of you," She whispered, her beautiful voice echoing slightly.

Balto's bright smile broadened until it stretched from one ear to the other.

Jenna turned and began to walk back toward the others, Balto rising to follow, but he stopped halfway up and seated himself again. He knew that it was time for her to go. Jenna made it back to the group of apparitions, turning back to Balto one final time. With a howl from his mother, they all started to slowly fade, his family disappearing in a brilliant yellow light. Once they were gone, Balto still remained, sitting on his haunches with joyful tears rolling down his cheeks, his smile becoming easy.

"Papa?" a voice asked from behind him.

Balto turned back to find his daughter Ali standing behind him.

"Papa, are you okay?" she asked, seeing the tears.

Balto sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I'm just fine dear," Balto replied, his smile never leaving him.

Ali smiled back and took a place at his side.

"Well come on, let's get inside," she said gently.

Balto nodded and rose to his feet, following beside his daughter as they made their way back to the awaiting party.

**Hello all, the furious and deadly Mojotheamoroq speaking to you for the last time from this story. It pains me to see it come to an end, but it also pleases me to finally be able to wrap this thing up and lay it to rest. I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time out of their day to read my work and a special thank you goes out to those of you who went the extra mile and left me reviews for the three stories in this saga. They were very much appreciated and they would always bring a smile to my face.**

**Thank you to UnwarierTitan678, Sapphire Leo, Killer22, and a HUGE thank you goes out to my good friend Mike101 for being my most loyal reader and reviewer. This guy has been with me from the very beginning and has helped me out significantly with his reviews and I will forever have his gratitude. So again, thank you Mike, you rock bro.**


End file.
